Juste un soupçon de courage
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: Cette année, John a décidé d'envoyer une lettre au Père Noël. Mais le médecin ne va mettre qu'une seule chose sur sa liste mais quoi ? A vous de découvrir :)


Me revoilà avec un JohnLock spécial Nowel ! A la base c'est un cadeau pour un membre d'un forum French Fanfic Fanart :)

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock et son univers ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement).

Bonne Lecture

et Joyeux Nowel les pandas !

* * *

><p><strong>Juste un soupçon de courage<strong>

« Cher père Noël,

Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne t'écris plus. Et maintenant, en réfléchissant, je regrette un peu. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai reçu quelque chose que je ne voulais pas à Noël. Alors voilà je me jette à l'eau. Tu ne dois même plus te souvenir de moi (tu dois sans doute supprimer les fichiers des adultes). Alors, je me présente : Je m'appelle John, John Hamish Watson. J'ai maintenant... Nous allons plutôt dire que je suis un grand enfant (tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon âge pour me faire un cadeau ? Hein ?).

Parlons maintenant du sujet principal de ma lettre : ma liste. Elle sera courte et brève, je te préviens directement pour que tu ne sois pas surpris. Cette année, je voudrais quelque chose de spécial. Je ne sais même pas si tu as ça dans tes étagères ou si tes lutins peuvent le fabriquer. Je pense que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider. Plein de magie tourne autour de toi.

Pour Noël, je voudrais du courage. Ne m'offre pas un stupide truc qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Non, je veux quelque chose qui fonctionne vraiment. Un vrai truc de Père Noël quoi.

Je te fais confiance.

Au 24 décembre

John »

John enveloppa sa lettre dans une enveloppe rouge avec écrit dessus à l'encre dorée :

Père Noël

Pôle Nord

Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva Sherlock en train de faire des expériences sur une... une main humaine ? Il n'y prêta pas attention. Et mit son manteau accroché à une patère.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Sherlock en émergeant de son expérience.

-Poster une lettre, répondit John.

-D'accord peux-tu en passant me prendre de l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-De l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique, c'est un...

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est mais, pourquoi en as-tu besoin ?

-Pour mon expérience, répondit Sherlock comme si c'était évident.

-Tu sais que je vais simplement poster une lettre au bout de la rue ? Sherlock, dans ces cas-là, les personnes normales demandent de prendre du pain ou du beurre, quelque chose de vital, quoi !

-D'accord donc ramène du pain ET de l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique. Mais ne va pas à la boulangerie d'en bas mais va à la boulangerie française, tu sais celle à côté de Covent Garden ? Et tu prends deux baguettes tradition. »

John souffla, il était désespéré. Mais il ne savait pas trop qui le désespérait le plus, Sherlock ou lui-même. Parce qu'il savait très qu'il irait chercher les deux baguettes traditions que Sherlock lui avait demandé et qu'après il se débrouillerait pour trouver de l'acide trifluorométhanesulfonique.

Sherlock pouvait tout lui demander et John le ferai sans hésiter. John avait tellement confiance en Holmes qu'il pourrait même se jeter du pont de Londres si le détective consultant lui demandait.

Les jours passaient et Noël arriva. Cette année, John avait invité Mycroft (qui bizarrement, participait aux festivités), Molly et Lestrade. Les invités étaient tous arrivés à l'heure et une aura de festivité remplissait l'appartement.

A l'heure de l'apéritif, John sortit le champagne et servit des petits fours.

« Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? Proposa Molly.

-Oui, bonne idée, s'exclama John.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir le miens, sourit Lestrade, il se retourna et prit les quelques paquets posés sous le sapin. Alors pour qui est celui-là hum... John, tiens, il lui tendit un petit rouge.

-Je crois que c'est le miens, dit Molly.

-Oh merci beaucoup, remercia John en ouvrant son cadeau. Comment as-tu su que j'avais perdu mon stylo plume ? Celui-là est magnifique, merci beaucoup Molly.

-De rien, répondit Molly les joues rougissantes.

-En voici un autre, prévint Lestrade. Et il est pour Molly. »

Ils ouvrirent chacun leur petit cadeau, tous furent très heureux et la soirée dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Quand John alla se coucher cette nuit-là, il eut un petit sourire triste. Comment avait-il pu croire que le Père Noël existait ? C'était tellement absurde. Mais pourtant il avait eu envie de croire que cet homme qui avait bercé son enfance était réel.

Il s'allongea dans son lit mais celui-ci était moins agréable que d'habitude. Quelque chose était sous son dos. Il chercha à tâtons l'objet que le dérangeait et trouva un petit paquet enveloppé dans un merveilleux papier cadeau doré.

« Pour John Hamish Watson, l'adulte qui croit encore en moi. »

John crut rêver. Le Père Noël lui avait-il réellement déposé un cadeau ? Il déchira le papier doré et trouva une petite boîte en carton. Il souleva délicatement le couvercle et découvrit un petit flacon avec inscrit dessus « Courage concentré » un petit mot accompagnait le flacon.

« Mon cher John,

Je suis si heureux de découvrir un adulte qui croît encore en moi. Ta demande a été très difficile à exécuter mais mes lutins et moi, avons réussis à te fabriquer un élixir de courage. Bois tout le flacon avec un chocolat chaud (cela ce mélange bien avec, le chocolat cache l'amertume de l'élixir). Tu te sentiras tout de suite plus courageux. Mais fais en bon usage, trop de courage au mauvais moment peut être catastrophique. L'élixir ne durera qu'une heure et demi après que tu l'ais pris.

Je te fais confiance, John. Réfléchis longuement avant de prendre la dose.

Le Père Noël »

John regarda la petite fiole de liquide bleu. Quand allait-il la prendre ? Quand était-ce le meilleur moment ? Le médecin savait dès à présent qu'il allait passer une nuit blanche. Il sortit de son lit et s'avança vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Londres dormait sous ses yeux. Il pouvait voir la ville respirer, des vents parcouraient ses rues désertes. La Tamise endormit dans son lit, son eau se dispersant dans les entrailles de la capitale anglaise. L'âme de Londres dansait avec les étoiles. C'était la nuit de Noël et tout le monde était heureux.

Un mois, deux mois, trois mois passèrent et John n'utilisa pas son élixir. Chaque fois qu'il avait failli l'utiliser, il avait renoncé à la dernière minute.

Un jour alors que tout était ordinaire, John sortit sa fiole, alla à la cuisine et se prépara un chocolat chaud comme l'avait conseillé le Père Noël.

Sherlock était parti prendre une douche suite à une enquête qui l'avait mené dans les égouts de Londres.

C'était aujourd'hui. John devait utiliser l'élixir là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler dans la salle de bain. Sherlock allait bientôt sortir de la salle de bain.

John versa dans son chocolat chaud le liquide bleu et un peu épais que le Père Noël lui avait donné. Il prit une grande inspiration comme si il allait plonger et but d'une traite sa boisson. D'abord rien ne se produisit mais d'un coup, John sentis une grande chaleur monter en lui. Elle partait de ses doigts de pied et montait droit dans son cœur. Tout bougeait autour de lui, il avait plein d'idée folle qui lui venait en tête. Des expériences de la vie qu'il avait toujours renoncé à faire, des aliments qu'il n'avait jamais osé goûter ou alors il avait envie d'avoir des discussions avec des personnes qu'il avait évité toute sa vie. Cette suite d'envie lui chamboulait la tête mais une était plus forte que les autres. Une qu'il voulait accomplir plus que tout au monde.

John entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, un panache de vapeur en sorti. Le médecin s'avança vers la porte fraîchement ouverte et fut nez à nez avec son ami et colocataire Sherlock Holmes.

Watson ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, ses actes étaient domptés par des pulsions. Sherlock le regardait comme s'il était fou, alors que le détective allait s'en aller vers sa chambre. John l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Sherlock, commença John, cela fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai jamais... jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Voilà, Sherlock, ma vie a basculée depuis que je te connais. Avant j'étais simplement John H. Watson, ancien médecin militaire, mais tu m'as changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est en bien, dit-il avec un petit rire, mais en tout cas tu m'as changé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Tous les instants passés avec toi sont... magiques. Enfin ça dépend mais la plupart du temps, c'est magique. Et voilà, je voulais pas que mon discours soit cul-cul mais j'y peux rien. Alors, maintenant je dois t'avouer, une chose inavouable. Sherlock Holmes, je vous aime. »

Le détective consultant resta bouche bée. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, cela se voyait sur son visage. John explosa de rire qui entraîna celui de Sherlock. Une fois calmés de leur rire, poussés par une pulsion ils s'embrassèrent.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime John » souffla Sherlock.

Après cet épisode des milliers de baisers suivirent le premier. Les deux amoureux vécurent pleinement leur amour. Ils ne se séparent plus et John pris pour habitude d'envoyer une lettre au Père Noël tous les ans.

**FIN**


End file.
